


Лепестки

by Harly_Packs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Romance, World War II, mutual unrequited love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harly_Packs/pseuds/Harly_Packs
Summary: В солнечном мае Баки пронзительно и нежно пахнет жасмином, сладко - розами в жарком июле и хризантемами в дождливом октябре – удушливо и терпко





	Лепестки

**Author's Note:**

> Ханахаки - вымышленная болезнь, при которой человек кашляет цветочными лепестками от неразделённой любви.

Воздух походного лагеря дрожит от приветственных возгласов, все говорят, кричат, обнимаются и хлопают по плечам своих и чужих. Достается и Баки – его находит кто-то из знакомых, его трясут, что-то спрашивают, но Баки видит только этих двоих, стоящих в самом эпицентре толпы.

"Нет, нет, пожалуйста, только не..." – приходит в голову первая – бессвязная – мысль. И следом, более четкая: "Брось, Бак, это с самого начала было бесполезно...". И наконец завершающая, тяжелая как каменная плита: "...так же бессмысленно, как идти с жестяным щитом против «Тигра»".

Не врут ни глаза, ни уши: вымахавший под два метра и раздавшийся в плечах Стив больше не принадлежит только Баки, отныне на него претендует весь мир. В том числе очень красивые девушки – они есть и тут, в армии, некоторые из них даже носят погоны. И все равно остаются женщинами, а больше чем горячие щипцы, помада и накладные ресницы женщину красит взаимность, уж Баки Барнс это отлично знает.

Остроскулая англичанка в военной форме в эту минуту безумно хороша собой.

Баки смотрит, как они со Стивом говорят о передатчике и еще о чем-то своем – уже без слов, только взглядами, и чувствует, как где-то в самой глубине души зарождается странное щекочущее чувство, словно воздух уплотнился и превратился в воду или тугой ком шелка и стало невозможно дышать.

– Да здравствует Капитан Америка! – кричит он, чтобы прервать этот безмолвный разговор. И чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью. И потому что Стив этого заслуживает – и громких оваций, и радостных криков, и сияющих глаз – и мир наконец-то это это признал. Стив поднимает подбородок, смущенный и гордый, странная щекотка становится просто невыносимой и Баки заходится в приступе судорожного сухого кашля. Только тогда странное чувство наконец-то отпускает, он с облегчением переводит дыхание и стряхивает с грязного рукава непонятно откуда взявшиеся там нежно-сиреневые цветочные лепестки.

Позже Баки вспоминает, что время фиалок уже прошло, да и откуда им взяться здесь, в походном лагере, где куда ни посмотри, только взбитая сапогами глина, зола от костров и раздавленные в кашу бурые сухие листья. Это он сам кашляет бледно-сиреневыми лепестками, это от них болит сердце и сдавливает грудь, и никогда не знаешь, когда и почему накатит в очередной раз. Даже сейчас, когда он просто смотрит на женский портрет на крышке часов, грудь стискивает знакомым приступом и невозможно сделать новый вдох.

Баки страшно до тошноты и даже не с кем поговорить; он не представляет, как сможет сказать вслух: "Стив, я не знаю, что со мной, Стив, пожалуйста, не подходи, не трогай меня... так только хуже. Стив, если ты еще раз улыбнешься ей – я сдохну".

Баки смолит сигареты одну за другой, пьет джин и виски, самый жгучий, чтобы выжечь, вытравить непонятную болезнь, как промывают спиртом гноящуюся рану, но не может даже забыться на время – после плена самое крепкое пойло пьется как вода.

В какой-то момент бар наполняет внезапная тишина, и Баки замирает в ужасе, уверенный, что сейчас все услышат сиплый свист его легких, но боится он зря – все звуки заглушает звонкий перестук женских каблучков. Стив молчит, он так и не научился правильно обращаться с девушками, и все равно получает приглашение на танец – после победы, а прокуренный воздух привычно сгущается, от удушья темнеет в глазах, все размывается и плывет – огни, люди за столами, даже лицо Стива, и только контур красного женского платья остается все таким же четким.

Когда англичанка уходит, Баки тоже торопится к выходу и, прячась за палатками, надолго заходится сухим мучительным кашлем, а потом долго сидит на остывшей земле, вцепившись пальцами в волосы и беззвучно воет от безысходности.

Рядом со Стивом он задыхается, вдали от него – замерзает.

***  
В поисках Баки Стив заходит в общую палатку. С утра предстоит поездка в штаб, а Баки куда-то запропастился, как назло.

Предстоящий визит к начальству вгоняет его в привычную задумчивость. Полковник Филлипс ждет отчета, но с этим как раз никаких сложностей, все мысли Стива занимает очередная встреча с помощницей полковника, агентом Картер.

Они с Пэгги нравятся друг другу, правда нравятся, но уже вышли все сроки – для первого свидания, для признания, и цветов, и трофейного шоколада, и прочих маленьких знаков внимания и любви. Для поцелуев: первого – невинного и наверняка ужасно неловкого, и всех последующих, для объятий в темноте пустых коридоров, и для разделенной сладкой тайны близости.

На войне не теряют времени и ничего не откладывают на завтра, романы тут вспыхивают как пожар в старом деревянном доке – быстро и жарко, чтобы завтра возможно быть погашенными расстоянием или пулей. И даже обещанный танец уже выглядит насмешкой, а в глубине карих глаз Стиву все чаще мерещится обида. Пэгги не торопит – кажется, не торопит, – не говорит ни о чем личном, не спрашивает. Она просто ждет. Но когда приходит время новой миссии, а они следуют одна за другой почти без пауз, Стив покидает штаб с еле скрываемым облегчением.

Ему кажется, он сбегает, но чувство вины ничуть не помогает и не подсказывает, что делать. Как и злость на себя.

Наверное, Баки на его месте знал бы, что делать.

Баки.

Спохватившись, Стив оглядывается и хмурится. Куда все-таки запропастился Баки, когда он так нужен?

 

– Эй, Барнс! Поделись сигареткой, я знаю, у тебя всегда есть!

Стив узнает голос Монти и улыбается раньше, чем слышит ответ.

– Куда ты их деваешь? – недовольно тянет Баки. – Ешь, что ли?

Баки в последнее время не особенно-то щедр на курево, но со своим всегда поделится. Судя по воцарившейся за палаткой тишине, наверняка как раз шарит по карманам в поисках сигаретной пачки. В подтверждение его мыслей спустя несколько секунд громко чиркает спичка.

Перекур на фронте, да еще разделенный с товарищем, – почти священнодействие, и Стив невольно замедляет шаг, не желая мешать и представляя, как они стоят там и неспешно курят. Баки всегда умел делать это красиво, даже сейчас, когда рядом нет девушек, на которых можно было бы произвести впечатление, наверняка красуется, демонстрируя идеально ровные колечки.

– Слышь, Барнс, – вдруг говорит Монти. – Завязывай так смолить.

– С чего бы? – лениво хмыкает Баки. – На чужой паек не претендую, мне и наших со Стивом за глаза хватает.

– Зря скалишься, парень, я ведь дело говорю, – он прерывается, чтобы затянуться, и Стив, уже готовый отдернуть брезентовый полог, замирает, охваченный смутным чувством тревоги. – У тебя же чахотка, верно? – вдруг добавляет Монти, и Стив судорожно застывает на месте, забыв как дышать.

Чахотка? У Баки?!

– О чем это ты? – равнодушно говорит Баки, но для Стива, превратившегося в слух, пауза перед ответом слишком длинная, а голос – слишком спокойный.

– О твоем кашле, о чем еще. Или думаешь, ребята не видят, как ты платок прячешь? И госпиталя как огня боишься. В прошлом месяце, когда дыма наглотался, так в палатке и отлежался, а к доктору не пошел.

Стив бесшумно преодолевает расстояние до боковой стенки палатки – теперь их с Баки разделяет только плотный брезент – и снова замирает, почти не дыша, вслушиваясь в каждое слово. Обостренный сывороткой слух позволяет расслышать все, и ломкий хруст инея под сапогом, и шуршание ткани, когда кто-то задевает брезент локтем.

– Слушай, Монти, по-твоему я выгляжу как доходяга Мэтью из тридцать шестого? – с досадой цедит Баки. – Спасибо за заботу, но я в норме, серьезно. Стал бы я вас подводить, если бы правда подхватил чахотку? Клянусь, мигом сам бы сдался эскулапам.

– Ну как знаешь, дело, конечно, твое, – сомнение слышится даже в тихом голосе Монти. А ведь это не он жил рядом с Баки почти всю свою сознательную жизнь и даже понятия не имеет, насколько хорошо Баки умеет скрывать секреты – свои и не только.

– Положитесь на своего сержанта, майор, – в голосе Баки снова привычная ленивая усмешка. – Ладно, надо найти капитана. Я слышал, его завтра опять в штаб вызывают, а он терпеть не может с бумажками возиться.

Баки уходит, а Стив лихорадочно обдумывает услышанное. За стенкой вздыхает Монти и что-то неразборчиво ворчит себе под нос.

Стив слишком хорошо помнит, как болела мать, туберкулез свел ее в могилу за считанные месяцы.

После плена болели многие, доктора десятками отправляли солдат на демобилизацию, а утренний кашель был таким же привычным звуком, как щелканье выстрелов или треск поленьев в костре, тем более сейчас, стылой весной. Но Баки не казался больным, вся эта хорошо знакомая Стиву частая дрожь, пятна румянца на бледном лице, липкая ледяная испарина... Да, Баки похудел и осунулся, и взгляд у него изменился, он все чаще выглядел уставшим, но война никого не щадила. Или Стив все-таки был настолько слеп, что не заметил то, что без труда заметил Монти – и наверняка не только он?

Дождавшись, когда майор докурит и уйдет, Стив осторожно покидает палатку. Что бы там ни скрывал Баки, он делает это слишком старательно, так что можно не надеяться на честный ответ на прямой вопрос. А это значит только одно – придется действовать настойчиво. И аккуратно.

Весь остаток дня Стив присматривается к Баки. Он держится на расстоянии, однако следит за ним внимательнее, чем бригадир следит за докерами, разгружающими сортовой табак. Баки выглядит бодрым и кажется настолько здоровым, что беспокойство Монти начинает казаться надуманным, а ледяной страх, стискивающий сердце с самого утра, начинает потихоньку отпускать.

К обеду следующего дня они прибывают в штаб, расположенный в предместье Больцано. Здесь холоднее, а большая часть земли еще укрыта снегом. Стив первым делом отправляется к полковнику, а Баки традиционно исчезает из виду – как обычно, когда они приезжают в штаб. Он умудряется пропадать где-то почти все время, которое нужно, чтобы решить все вопросы, и даже Гейба Стив видит чаще – тот знаком со многими из штаба и каждый раз по прибытию сюда охотно делится ними байками из солдатских будней.

Агента Картер нет на месте, и Стив чувствует вину за облегчение, охватывающее его при этой новости.

В одном из коридоров штаба он слышит обрывок разговора, слух машинально выхватывает знакомое имя – Лоррейн. Секретарь полковника Филлипса.

С некоторым чувством неловкости он вспоминает обстоятельства их первого – и внезапно близкого – знакомства.

Поцелуй. Новый щит. Ревность Пэгги...

– ...весь штаб в курсе.

– Думаешь, у него серьезные намерения?

– У сержанта? Судя по веникам, которые он ей таскает, намерения серьезней некуда. Сегодня у нее на столе опять видел очередной букетик.

Стив продолжает путь, обсуждение романа какого-то незнакомого сержанта и Лоррейн его мало волнует, однако напоминает о его собственном сержанте, которого приходится искать по какой-то уже нехорошей традиции. Впрочем, Баки снова находится достаточно быстро.

Он сидит во дворе, на деревянном ящике, укрывшись от ветра за большим грузовиком, и задумчиво рассматривает полупустую пачку Мальборо. Стив бесшумно подходит сзади и, быстро приземлившись рядом, приобнимает его за плечи – цепко, чтобы не успел сбежать.

– Вот ты где! – заявляет он с радостью, которой на самом деле вовсе не испытывает. – А я тебя ищу...

Стив думает, что самое время поговорить, – пусть только пробует соврать в глаза! – но Баки под его рукой цепенеет и, кажется, даже перестает дышать. Повернув голову, Стив смотрит на челку, давно скучающую по ножницам парикмахера, побелевшее от холода ухо и щеку, покрытую темной щетиной, а нос щекочет запах табака, острый запах мужского тела и дыма от костра – Баки пропах им насквозь, они все пропахли за неделю сидения в лесу, – и почему-то цветов. Так пахнут первые подснежники и пролески, раздавленные неосторожным солдатским сапогом: талым снегом, пробуждающейся землей и пронзительной свежестью зелени. Стив тянется вперед раньше, чем успевает задуматься, тычется в волосы носом, пытаясь уловить ускользающий аромат, но Баки вдруг остервенело начинает вырываться и, выхватив из кармана платок, содрогается в приступе яростного сухого кашля.

– Бак! Баки! – Стив испуганно держит его за плечи, не зная, чем помочь, но Баки отталкивает и глухо хрипит сквозь платок:

– Воды!.. Быстрее!

Стиву страшно оставлять Баки одного, но тот же страх срывает его с места и гонит обратно в дом. Он мечется, впопыхах не находя никого, кто мог бы помочь, кажется, проходят часы, прежде чем ему удается обнаружить кружку и ведро с чистой водой.

Баки дожидается на том же месте, где Стив его оставил, и в целом выглядит бодрым и подозрительно спокойным, лишь некоторая бледность напоминает о недавнем приступе. Он жадно пьет воду, но на все вопросы отвечает только небрежным пожатием плеч.

А черт его знает, что это было, Стив. Просто запершило в горле.

Плотно утоптанный снег под ногами в вечерних сумерках отливает бледно-сиреневым.

 

После поездки в штаб страхи Стива вспыхивают с новой силой. Он продолжает следить за Баки, и все-таки замечает несколько раз похожие приступы, каждый раз после них Баки с ожесточенным видом заталкивает в карман знакомый платок. И тогда, полный решимости выяснить, что происходит, Стив решается на нехороший поступок. Не то чтобы они раньше не одалживали друг у друга разные мелочи, большая часть которых по умолчанию считалась ими общей, но все-таки шарить по карманам с заведомо нехорошим умыслом ему до сих пор не приходилось.

Трясущимися от волнения пальцами Стив вытаскивает из кармана знакомой куртки платок и быстро разворачивает. Платок несвежий, серый от пыли на сгибах, но чистый – ни единого следа крови. Вместе с ним из кармана сыпятся сухие прозрачно-сиреневые лепестки и, на мгновение забыв про цель своего обыска, Стив вдруг понимает – кто тогда привез в штаб букетик лесных первоцветов для Лоррейн.

Это совсем не тот секрет, который его интересует, куда важнее чистый, без роковых пятен, платок, но все время, пока он уничтожает следы преступления, заталкивая платок обратно в карман и вешая куртку на гвоздь, Стив не может избавиться от странного чувства, имя которому даже не может дать.

Ревность? Но к кому? К Лоррейн, поцелуй которой хотя и был хорош, но доставил мало удовольствия и куда больше проблем?..

Он думает о Баки.

Баки, который всегда умел найти подход к любой девушке, даже к такой красотке как Лоррейн. Который умеет делать это правильно – в отличие от того же Стива. Баки, которому не лень ходить по холодному весеннему лесу, собирая букетики цветов. Который весь пропах фиалками, даже волосы и куртка...

В памяти всплывает миг, когда Стив дышал его запахом и никак не мог отстраниться, пока Баки не скрутило, и это возвращает его в мыслям о чахотке.

Вот это то, что по-настоящему важно.

 

Похоже на то, что у Баки все-таки нет никакой чахотки. По крайней мере, он отлично чувствует себя, пока Стив следит за ним издалека, но начинает подозрительно сипеть, стоит тому пересечь невидимую границу в полметра. В лагере Баки ночует в общих палатках с солдатами, а в походе – с Дум-Думом или Моритой.

А в бою им всем не до болячек.

В какой-то раз Стив вынужден оставить Баки в лагере вместо того, чтобы взять с собой в штаб, и тот ничем не выражает своего неудовольствия или разочарования. Стив с трудом давит постыдное охватившее его чувство облегчения. Возможно, они с Лоррейн расстались? В конце концов, раньше Баки никогда не встречался с одной и той же девушкой больше одного раза.

Они мечутся по Европе вслед за Красным Черепом – или опережая его. Баки всегда за левым плечом и никогда – рядом. И Стив сам тянется к нему, за ним, в непонятной и неудержимой жажде снова и снова дышать теплым запахом чужих волос, дыма, пота, сырой шерсти, пороха и неизменным ароматом цветов. Баки пронзительно и нежно пахнет жасмином в солнечном мае, сладко розами в жарком июле и хризантемами в дождливом октябре – удушливо и терпко. Осень кончается, с деревьев облетают последние листья и землю снова присыпает первый снег, но в палатке Баки пахнет сиренью и лесным шиповником.

Стиву кажется, этого больше никто не чувствует. Ему кажется, он сходит с ума.

Он больше не думает о Пэгги – в конце концов, победа все расставит по местам. А прекращать отношения, которых не было, непосильная задача для такого неопытного в отношениях человека, как он. Стиву кажется, Пэгги все понимает. По крайней мере, он очень на это надеется.

 

Перед опасным заданием – а других у них не бывает – не стоит загадывать на будущее. Поэтому Стив думает о прошлом, например о том, что так и не признался Баки, что целовался с его девушкой.

Они встают на краю обрыва – так близко друг к другу, как уже очень давно не стояли. Отвернувшись, Баки кашляет в кулак, а когда он опускает руку, Стиву на мгновение кажется, что ледяной февральский ветер сметает с ладони сиреневые лепестки. Он смотрит на Баки и решает: если все пройдет хорошо, если они вернутся с этого задания, он все расскажет - так будет честно. Даже если Баки с Лоррейн больше не встречаются...

***

Пэгги находит его в полуразрушенном баре, садится рядом и просто молчит.

– Ему нравилась Лоррейн, – хрипло говорит Стив. – Они встречались.

– Правда?

– Он дарил ей цветы.

Пэгги качает головой.

– Ни разу не видела их вместе. Я слышала, ей носил цветы сержант Джефферсон, его убили в прошлом месяце.

– Вот как? Джефферсон? – Стив криво усмехается. Значит, даже в этом он ошибся. Слишком много ошибок. И он так и не сказал Баки, что ревнует.

К Лоррейн.

Поймав вопросительный взгляд Пэгги, качает головой.

– Неважно, – говорит он. – Прости.

Стив опрокидывает в рот остатки рома. Напиток неожиданно сильно обжигает небо и горло, горячей волной прокатывается вниз, и трахею сводит болезненным спазмом. Он кашляет, не понимая, что так сдавило грудь, что мешает дышать, но вместо страха может думать только о том, что точно так же кашлял Баки когда-то у него в руках.

Встревоженная Пэгги сидит рядом, держит его за плечо до тех пор, пока не становится легче. Все еще тяжело дыша, Стив поднимает голову и молча благодарит ее взглядом – за все.

На потрескавшемся дереве стола рядом с пустым стаканом остается лежать бело-розовый лепесток.


End file.
